venturian_battle_headquartersfandomcom-20200216-history
Battlefield Won
Battlefield Won is the penultimate episode of Venturian Battle. Synopsis E.L. Vepture sends in spies to rescue Barnett Felix from Awhyae. Meanwhile, war is declared in Ecrania after an aggressive dispute. Summary The episodes begins in the trenches of an Ecranian battlefield, as soldiers aim bullpup assault rifles above the trench. One asks his squadron's captain what to expect, before being told that the United Regions of Vepture are an extremely unpredictable enemy. Suddenly, an army of Javelin mechs marches over, before opening fire. Multiple soldiers are gunned down, with the captain telling them to fall back. Robert Jacob and Barnett Felix are brought to an Awhyain air force base. An unknown plane flies by, with Barnett staring at it. Upon being asked who he is by one of the fighter pilots, Barnett claims that he is a Awhyain soldier undercover as Barnett Felix. The pilot goes over to ask if this is legitimate, as the plane he was staring at proceeds to land. Upon doing so, various Vepturian soldiers come out and gun down the Awhyains, with Robert Jacob hiding behind one of the planes. Barnett is welcomed by the Vepturians, who escort him to their bomber plane. While being transported to the United Regions of Vepture, Barnett asks why the Vepturian soldiers attacked so aggressively. One of the pilot explains that it wasn't his choice; rather, E.L. Vepture has become general of the army after General Adams' untimely demise in Awhyae. E.L. calls the pilots, and welcomes Barnett Felix back, claiming that he has several new pieces of military technology, and would love for Barnett to test some of it. Barnett is reluctant, however, and states that he is getting "too old for his own good", and states that he'd be more fit as a civil protection officer. Back at the battlefield, the captain tells some of the soldiers in the trenches that he does not expect them to live, but wants them to keep fighting. As the battle rages on, the Javelins score more and more kills, until one of them is shot by a mortar. This causes part of the suit to explode, leaving the trooper inside exposed. The Ecranian soldiers seize this opportunity, and kill the trooper via multiple shots to the head and chest. However, three Void Striders walk into the scene, and rev up their Gatling Guns. Multiple the Ecranian soldiers are mowed down by gunfire, with the captain getting torn to shreds. Gunmen on an Ecranian airship fire mortars at the Void Striders, which causes one of them to burst into flames. The others fire upon the airship, chunks out of the walls and burying one of the soldiers under rubble. As one of the Ecranians attempts to dig his comrade out, he finds them falling out as the floors are blown apart by the Void Striders. The airship loses momentum, and proceeds to crash into a silo, causing both of them to explode. Robert Jacob attempts to escape the airfield, believing that the Awhyains will believe that he is affiliated with the United Regions of Vepture. As such, Robert flees from his hiding spot, and finds a jeep. Robert takes a submachine gun from the trunk, and enters the driver's seat, before stepping on the gas. The Awhyains immediately assume that he is a Vepturian spy after this, and send a fleet of air-to-air missiles after him. One of the pilots is about to question this decision, but is near-instantly silenced. As he drives away, Robert is about to get hit by the missiles. Panicking, he asks the jeep's virtual assistant if the missiles that are after him are heat-seeking. The assistant simply says "Here's what I found," before displaying various digital encyclopedia articles regarding infrared homing. In a state of panic, Robert asks the virtual assistant if they are capable of protecting him, as he tries to drive away from the missiles. The assistant claims they can activate a force-field, but that he must state that he is sure it is necessary. As Robert tries to swerve out of the way of the missiles, he realizes that they are not heat-seeking. After avoiding all of the missiles, Robert is able to successfully reach a gas station. As he refuels, Robert notices multiple Shoggoth Zombies in the distance, with him realizing that the refuge must be nearby. Entering the gas station, Robert tells everyone to flee, angering the owners and workers. Upon being asked, Robert tells them that they are about to be attacked by the Spawns of Shoggoth, as a window is scratched at by one of them. Robert remembers that he left his jeep outside, with him running run out, narrowly dodging the zombie, and starting the jeep up. Remembering that there is no way to the refuge available, Robert decides to go to an Awhyain airport instead. On the way there, he runs over multiple Shoggoth Zombies, some of which are cut in half. By the time he reaches the parking garage, he is almost out of fuel, and decides to run over to the airport. Checking in, he is infuriated to hear how much it costs to travel to Ecrania, but concedes due to how wealthy he is. He is than put in a line for baggage (and passenger) check via x-ray. Robert is initially confused about this, and is told by a passerby that they were implemented after the Saad Ayman Nein attacks. Before getting on the plane, he texts Robyn Jade, telling her that she should go on the next flight to Bunstones, Ecrania, if available. Jade texts back, stating that she is already safe in the refuge, but that it is getting awfully boring. Robert uses this to his defense, stating that the Star Carnival will be in town in less than a week. This confuses Jade, who claims she is too old for funfairs, and that Ecrania is currently at war with the United Regions of Vepture, citing a news article on the subject. Robert sighs, disappointed, before going onto the plane. In a post-credits scene, Robyn Jade is trying to sleep in one of the stone-brick refuge's beds, before remembering that it her birthday is coming. Depressed, she gets up and draws a cake in the soot covering the floor, before closing her eyes and blowing it away, like candles. Going back into bed, she dreams that she has been able to get back to her home in Ecrania, where she is finally accepted by her parents. The camera pans out, with a sign revealing that she lives in Bunstones, Ecrania. Allusions * Battlefield 1: The episode title is a play on the title of Electronic Arts first-person shooter. The Ecranian battleground is also based on those featured in the game. * Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull: The massacre at the Ahwyain air force base is shot very similarly to the Hangar 51 gate shooting. * Harry Potter and The Philosopher's Stone: Robyn Jade drawing a cake in the powder on the floor of her bedroom is based on the scene in the movie where Harry does the same thing. This scene was not in the original book. Trivia * The last four episodes of Venturian Battle, including Battlefield Won, were originally gonna all be counted by one 44 minute special. The final version of the special covers multiple different storylines, but only accounts for 1 episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season Seven